Bloody Valentine
by GingerNinja24
Summary: He found his love. But one problem, there is someone else in her life. No matter, Sabaku no Gaara always gets what he wants. It will be bloody and there will be gore, but she will love him, she has no choice, he's all she has left. GaaraXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, well I got this story stuck in my head because of a song by Good Charlotte called My Bloody Valentine. So if you want you can go and listen to it or just wait and I'll post it somewhere in the story. This is just the prologue and I plan to get the first chapter out later tonight. Ummm, anyways thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Naruto or Naruto related, this is purely fanfiction. **

He loves her. She doesn't know it yet but she will. He's watched her for years now, she was the first to show him any kindness, but he pushed her away, he didn't know that he loved her then. She moved on, found another, and it infuiated him. She belonged to him, from the moment that she offered him that hug, she was his, and this valentines day, he's going to make his grand appearance and it will be beautiful, and bloody.

**Very short I know. It's just the introduction. I'll have the next out ASAP! Until then, See Ya! **


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, like I promised here's chapter one! Thank you all for your reviews and I hope not to disappoint.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing Naruto or Naruto related.

* * *

Chapter One: First Date

* * *

He never knew how obsessed he was until he lost her. She was the one to initiate contact. Sat next to him in class when others ran, even offered a smile or good morning everyday, but he never did anything in return. So when did he become this stir crazy about her?

She was still kind to him, but more distant. It was because of _him._ The bane of Sabaku no Gaara's existance, Hieku Yukiko. He spends his days glaring at the Sabaku, trying to get Sabaku kicked out of school, or ran out, if he could find enough brave people, though he was not among them. He was a coward that hid behind words.

And she was too innocent. She couldn't see the lies that spewed from the mouth of this boy, the true intent that hid behind his eyes. No, Sabaku no Gaara could see it, and he didn't like it. She was and is his. No one, not even hearthrob Yukiko, can take her away.

* * *

She couldn't believe it. The Yukiko asked her out. She wasn't the noticed one, the important one, the pretty one, she was just, who she was, Kikyo. She doesn't know why he did it, but she does know that she's excited, she is going on her first date!

* * *

Sakuro Kikyo was born into a clan of Phantom Elites. Their trademark is their pure white hair, and silver eyes. It is humorous because they actually look like phantoms for their skin is as white as snow, even in the desert sun. They are silent asassins and take pride in their skill that all Sakuros are born with, and the future of ever child born into the family is always bright.

But Kikyo was not interested in the future. She, like many girls her age, had her thoughts circling the creature that is boys. Now Kikyo was not boy crazed but when asked out, she just cannot refuse. And that's exactly what happened. Yukiko asked her out and she said yes, now she is waiting to go on her very first date.

She wore a teal dress that came below her knee and had black ribbon that laced up the front and cascaded down her arms from her sleeves, her hair was a half updo, the half over her ears pulled back to show per little teal studs, and the rest cascading down to the small of her back and side bangs sweep across her forehead. A touch of eyeliner and pink lipgloss completed her look.

Yukiko arrived at her house five minutes early, and they left arm in arm to the movies; Kikyo was on cloud nine the entire time. She didn't even notice her red-headed stalker.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. The nerve she had, going out with another guy when she is clearly his! Then again, he can't completely blame her, she is just to innocent, she doesn't know what being his entails. Yes, that is is. Well he'll just have to remind her, but he can wait, until then, let her have her fun.

* * *

She couldn't believe this was happening. The movie was ok but the highlight of it was that Yukiko put his arm around her! Kikyo wanted to burst with happiness, but something kept nagging her, something in the back of her mind. But she couldn't quite place her finger on it so she pushed it away. No use in worrying about it now.

She never knew it but he was there the entire time. It took all his restraint when he saw that scum touch his pure flower, his Kikyo. This was actually the first time he saw her outside of school, and she was breath-taking. He's always kept an eye on her but never has seen her this dressed up and somehow, somewhere in the depths of his twisted mind, he just 'knew' she did this just for him. Because this was really their first date, and the first of many to come.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and yes Gaara is a complete stalker. I know it's sort of short but I'm going to try and make the next one longer. It's jumping around a lot, but I think it's making sense and sorry for any typos or anything. I'm horrible at grammar and stuff. haha

-Ginger


End file.
